Little Moments Like That
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: FEW-SHOT FOR X.HARDY.AT.HEART.X. I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me. And I thank God that she isn't, cause how boring would that be? Shannon Moore / O.C.
1. She Looked So Darn Cute

**A/N: I really should finish other things I've started, but I can't help it. **

**At all. **

**I'm sorry.**

**-**

**Little Moments Like That**

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
what she backed my truck in to  
but she covered her mouth  
and her face got red  
and she just looked so darn cute  
that I couldn't  
even act like  
I was mad  
Yeah I live for  
little moments like that**

This was far from the first time I heard the sound of metal crunching against a solid object. This time, it was a telephone pole connecting with the rear end of my pick-up.

But it was the first time I ever heard her curse. It was something she prided herself on, and I thought it was funny when she found these other words to replace the swears. 'Freaking' was the most popular.

So to hear her shout "Shit!" startled me.

"Lexi!"

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with a gasp, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. I watched as she stared straight ahead, out the window.

"Alexis..." I sighed, my voice softening when I spoke this time. It wasn't even that I was upset with the little accident, or even with her choice of words; it just startled me was all.

With her brown eyes still wide, she turned her head to face me. "I shouldn't have... I knew, I knew I couldn't drive stick, and yet... Oh, I'm so-"

"Alexis." I stated, cutting her off. "It's okay."

"But... your truck..."

I chuckled. "It's been in worse. Trust me."

"Shannon..." she sighed, lowering her head, looking somewhat defeated. "Why aren't you yelling at me? 'Be more careful' or 'You could have hit a person' or even 'Why I even let you try driving stick...'."

I undid my seatbelt, turning my body so I was facing her more. Gently, I reached out and brushed my fingertips along her jaw line. "I'm not yelling because I'm not angry, sweetheart. Honestly, it was an accident. Besides, first time I learned to drive, I gunned the truck into a ditch."

She chuckled, and I smiled, finding her hand with the one that had been tracing her jaw. "See, Lexi? This is no big deal."

"But when you said my name –"

It was my turn to laugh. "I have never, in all my time knowing you, heard you even mutter a curse word, let alone shout one out. It surprised me is all."

The atmosphere lightened significantly as she broke into full out giggles, trying desperately to muffle them with her hand. Watching her, I could feel my heart swell, and butterflies fluttering around my stomach. My smile widened, these feelings meaning the world to me. I loved her, and these little things, the silly feelings, were just reminders of that.

"Shanny?" she said gently, running her fingers through my hair. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, squeezing her hand. "Everything's great."

"Good." Lexi leaned over, gently pecking my lips before ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I cried out, laughing as I ruffled her hair in retaliation. "You can_not_ kiss me then mess with the hair!"

She stuck out her tongue playfully before dissolving into laughter again; I laughed with her.

"C'mon, let's get this thing to the body shop." She said, after we both calmed down.

"One thing first."

Lexi looked at me, confusion written in her eyes. "What?"

I smiled, pulling the keys from the ignition. "I'm driving."

**-**

**Disclaimer: The song "Little Moments Like That" is totally Brad Paisley's, and I only have rights to the CD I own.**


	2. Last Year On My Birthday

**A/N: Unforgiven put me in an awesome mood. So, I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer: 'Little Moments Like That' is sung by Brad Paisley. I own none of the Superstars involved. Trust me; you'd know if I did.**

**-**

**Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

It was nothing but an adrenaline rush as I ran through the front door, rebounding off the hallway wall as I changed directions and headed towards the kitchen.

"Lexi! Alexis!" I cried out over the shrill sound of the smoke detectors.

Coming to a stop in the doorway to the kitchen, I looked in to see Alexis trying to fan the smoke away from the alarm, the kitchen fan running and the windows wide open. She looked flustered, chewing her lip as she managed to get the smoke to clear enough so that she could shut off the alarm.

"Frig, Lexi, baby." I sighed, walking in to the room.

She spun on the balls of her feet to look at me. "Shannon... I thought you were out with the guys today?"

"He was." Gregory replied, moving further into the kitchen. "But he swore he forgot something, and needed to come back here to get it."

Her eyebrows lowered, and it didn't take a genius to realize that she was embarrassed. "You should have called first..."

I never answered her, watching instead as she went over to the sink. Barely, I could make out a cake pan, and I was confused. It was no secret that neither of us could really bake. She was better at it than me, but she had to be paying constant attention to it. But it didn't explain why she was baking.

Unless...

"Something wrong, Lex?" I asked, walking towards her. "Are you alright? Nothing's wrong, is it? If somebody hurt you..."

She shook her head, biting her lip as she scrubbed at the burnt on residue. "I'm fine, Shan."

I looked over at Greg, only to have him look away, heading towards the back door. Obviously, I wasn't getting any answers from him.

So I shifted my attention back to my girlfriend. "Alexis. Baby, sweetheart. Please. Please tell me what's going on."

As hard as I wanted to, I couldn't keep the worry from my voice.

She sighed, her shoulders hunched as she pushed back strands of dark hair. "You honestly don't know? You don't remember...?"

Worry was suddenly replaced by dread. "Wh-why would you ask that?"

Frantically, I searched the recesses of my mind, trying to think what was so important that she was this worked up over. Only, I couldn't come up with anything.

"Your birthday, Shannon." She stated finally, turning to face me. "It's your birthday, and I wanted to do something special for you..."

So that's why she had been baking.

I lowered my eyebrows in confusion. "How can it be my birthday though? I'm sure I'd remember; you're always so gung-ho about parties. You would have been bouncing around the house, trying to make plans."

Alexis sighed, closing her eyes. "Shanny, love, I did make plans."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "You? Made plans? And managed to keep them a secret from me?"

She nodded, her face turning red around her eyes. "It was supposed to be a surprise. The guys were going to take you out for the day, while I..."

She trailed off, looking up at me, disappointment clouding her brown eyes. I could see the tears brimming along her lower lid, watching as she blinked to keep them back. Smiling, I walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hush, now, Alexis. You tried, and that's all that counts." I whispered, playing with her hair. "Nobody's ever done that for me before."

"I don't believe you for a moment." She murmured into my shirt.

I bit my lip momentarily to keep from laughing. "I'm serious. Nobody's ever burnt a cake for me. They usually go out and buy them from the bakery."

She pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. I stared right into hers, smiling gently.

Finally, she sighed. "Alright, you win this round. Now let me get this cleaned up."

I didn't let her get far, putting both my hands on her waist and hoisting her up onto the counter before kissing her. She kissed back, tangling her fingers in my hair.

It all ended too quickly as a throat was cleared from behind us. I laughed as Alexis began blushing, pushing me away so she could get down.

"Well, if you aren't too busy, Shan, Matt and Jeff are probably still waiting for us." Greg stated, arms crossed and smirking.

I pecked her cheek one more time. "Don't worry about the cake, okay? I think I have something a little sweeter in mind for later." The words were whispered so that only she could hear them.

Her blush deepened, and she shook her head. "Get lost."

I laughed, kissing her again before taking off.

Who needs cake on their birthday anyway?

-

**Alright, not the best update. But I think it's kind of cute. And I'm happy with it, which is all that matters.**


End file.
